Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is generally directed to pre-fabricated stair treads and to methods for manufacturing pre-fabricated stair treads. Moreover, the present disclosure relates to novel methods of manufacturing a stairway from pre-fabricated stair treads.
Description of the Related Art
Presently, traditional concrete stairway treads are constructed in one of two ways. A first manufacturing technique entails forming a mold onsite and pouring the concrete in place. This process creates a stairway that includes a heavy fat slab and requires unnecessarily large amounts of concrete. Typically the stairway treads are formed very roughly, and mortar can be applied to provide a finished surface.
The second method for constructing a stairway includes forming the concrete treads offsite. This process typically includes utilizing pans which form a mold. Concrete is poured into the mold and allowed to harden. The hardened concrete step is removed from the mold and then transported to the construction site for affixing the stair tread to a stairway stringer.